When History Repeats
by narniagoddess
Summary: If your date's stood you up, snog his godfather!


**Title: **When History Repeats**  
Author/Artist: **narniagoddess/bellichka/bethany**  
Pairing: **Draco/Sirius (yey!)**  
Rating: **PG?  Draco is of age, and unless you need your mum to hold your hand because two men are kissing, it's quite harmless**  
Disclaimer: **I came up with none of this.  Really.  Even the _dates _aren't mine!**  
Possible Spoilers: **there's reference to an OotP character or two, but really, nothing big.**  
Warnings: **AU

**Archive: **just ask

**A/N: **this is for the rarepairings group on yahoo… and this fic goes out to Rachel – thanks for the bunny, I LOVE YOU!!!!  And thank you to my beta-hoes.

Sirius Black sat in his favorite recliner, reading the _Evening Prophet.  After the war, Sirius and Harry had decided to buy a nice little house together in Ottery St. Catchpole.  After all, Sirius was cleared, both men had no need to ever work again, and neither really had an extreme interest in girls, let alone settling down and getting married._

Boys, on the other hand…

So alone the ex-convict sat on a Friday night, declining Harry's invitation to visit the Weasleys' with him – well, 'Wealseys' was now an understatement.  Now it was the Tonks-Weasleys (Nymphadora had become engaged to Charlie shortly after the war), Brown-Weasleys, Johnson-Weasleys, Bell-Weasleys, the Granger-Woods were visiting, and even Bill and Fleur had a few of their blond rugrats running around the Burrow.  Harry had grinned cheekily upon telling Sirius the guest list, to which he had refused to come, mumbling something about the grippe and Jeopardy…

Sirius was jolted out of his reverie by the sudden humming of the fireplace.  It sounded as if someone would be arriving through the Floo Network shortly.  Sirius remembered that he wasn't expecting any visitors when a tall, blond mass of a boy stepped out of the fireplace.

"Cheerio, Black," he drawled sarcastically.

Draco Malfoy was no longer the sharp-faced. Voldemort-following bully of his youth.  During the war, Draco's beliefs were tried and tested (mainly when his father tried to kill him), and he had ceased to follow the Dark Lord.  His features had softened slightly, as had his acerbic tongue.  Oh, Draco Malfoy had not gone soft – he merely found more intelligent ways of insulting people.

Being one of the former Death Eaters who remained after the war, Draco was tried in a full hearing.  Surprisingly, he had been acquitted of all charges brought before him by the Ministry.  Apparently, Draco had done nothing to physically aid the plight of Voldemort and the Death Eaters – evidence garnered by the administering of Veritaserum and the use of Draco's pensieve.  While the Malfoy name had been dragged through the mud by Lucius and his dealings, Draco had been determined not to let that deter him.  At the end of the war, he successfully completed Auror training, and was now living in a flat in downtown London by day, and rounding up his father's former associates by night. 

Draco and Harry had become quite friendly after the defeat of Voldemort.  Harry knew that Draco wasn't all that evil to begin with, and Draco understood that Harry did what had to be done.  Their friendship has started off innocently enough, as a challenge match of Quidditch, and had blossomed into the two going out for drinks every Friday night and playing Quidditch every Tuesday.  Although Sirius knew he would never admit it, Draco would miss Harry terribly if their friendship wasn't to continue.  Harry would probably feel that way as well, although he would rather face a thousand Voldemorts than reveal that to Sirius.

"Potter around?"

Sirius didn't look up.  "No, he went over to the Weasley's house for dinner."  He set the newspaper down.  "Didn't he tell you?"

Draco scowled.  "Apparently it slipped his mind.  Do you know when he'll be returning?"

"Late this evening, I'm guessing.  That's when he normally comes home."

"Hmph.  That's just bloody great," Draco mumbled.

"If you want, you're more than welcome to wait here with me."  Sirius gestured to the seat next to him on the chesterfield, and Draco sat down.

"Do what are we supposed to do?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence.  "Ooh, I know!  We can both discuss various strategies to breaking out of Azkaban."

"You never actually _made _it to Azkaban."

"No, but I helped my father break out plenty of times."

Sirius shot him a Look.  "Or, we could watch Jeopardy…"

"Jeopa-_wha_?"

Sirius sighed.  "Jeopardy is a popular muggle television show.  This is Wizard's Jeopardy that they show on the WTN."

"Hmm.  I see."  Draco stared at the television, and Sirius went back to reading his newspaper.

_"The Golden Snidget, an earlier form of the Snitch, was first used during play in this year."_

"What is twelve sixty-nine," Sirius mumbled, not taking his eyes off the _Evening Prophet_.

_"What is twelve sixty-nine."_

"How the hell did you know that?"

Sirius grinned and took a sip of his coffee.  "I guess I'm just smart."

"So the whole purpose of this game is to basically answer questions and get money?"

"That's the basic idea, yeah."

"I still can't believe Harry coerced you into buying one of these things."

"Shush, Malfoy, you know you like it."

_"Yes, Beatrice, you're on the board with one hundred galleons.  Select again."_

_"I'll take Historical Dates for two hundred."_

_"Famed Alchemist Nicholas Flamel was born in this year."_

"What is thirteen twenty-six."  Sirius' eyes never left the _Prophet_.

_"What is __thirteen twenty-six__._"__

"I don't believe it.  How did a mutt like you get to be intelligent?"

Sirius threw Draco a wry smile.  "I did a lot of studying in Azkaban."

"The hell you did.  You may know quite a bit about history, but you don't know anything about real life."

Sirius rolled his eyes.  "I almost forgot.  I was _not _learning about real life while you were being tutored by French nannies and given Waltzing lessons.  What was I thinking?"  He grinned sarcastically at Draco.  "Really, Malfoy.  Me, not know anything about the real world?  Like what don't I know about?"

Draco chuckled and leaned in closer to Sirius.  "You may know the seven hundred fouls of Quidditch, but I bet you that you wouldn't know the first thing about kissing a girl."

Sirius scoffed.  "You think you're such a lady killer, don't you Malfoy?"

"An _acquitted lady killer, thank you very much, and I stand by what I said."_

"I know quite a lot about kissing, Malfoy.  More than you'll ever know, I'm sure."

"Then show me, if you're so good."

Sirius put the paper down.  "Do what?"

"Kiss me and show me how good you are."

"This is ridiculous, really, Malfoy…"

"I think you're scared."

"Me?  Scared?!" Sirius spluttered.  "I'm not scared, I just don't much fancy kissing other men, that's all."

"That's not what Sev said."

Sirius stared.  "Since when do you like kissing other blokes?"

Draco chuckled.  "Have you been living in a cave or something –"

"Yes I have!"

" – because it is a well-known fact as reported by Witch Weekley that Draco Malfoy hasn't pursued a member of the female sex for over four years."

Sirius was quiet for a moment, then finally spoke.  "I still don't want to kiss you."

"Git."

"Prat."

"Pussy."

"Oh, like _you _would know anything about that."

"Come on," Draco pleaded.  "You're only proving me right.  I mean, really, refusing to do anything is almost like admitting that you haven't gotten any action at all for the past forty years.  You know, Black, I – OOMPH!"  Draco's tirade was abruptly cut short when he felt a pair of lips over his own.  Immediately, the mouth withdrew.

"There, will you shut up now?"

Draco laughed.  "You the one who said I could wait with you, Mister 'I-went-to-Azkaban-and-all-I-got-was-this-stupid-tee shirt.'  I mean, really, that's awfully rude, telling me to shut up.  Just because you don't know anything about snogging…"

"You call _that_ snogging?"

"I can snog with the best of them."

"I don't believe you."

"Watch me."  This time, it was Draco who kissed Sirius, attacking his mouth with less gentleness and more of a raw hunger.  Sirius felt two strong hand on his shoulders, urging him downward.  He complied, falling back into the sofa and bringing Draco on top of him.  They kissed quite chastely for awhile, until Draco prodded Sirius' lips apart with his tongue, begging to enter.  Sirius complied, feeling the blond scrape his own tongue across his teeth.  Sirius brought his hands down Draco's side until they found rest on his hips.  He felt the younger man smile against his lips, and pulled away.

"What?"

Draco was still smiling.  "Nothing, it's just that... you're almost getting romantic, Black."

"I am doing no such thing," Sirius spluttered indignantly.

Draco kissed him.  "I like it."  Kissed him again.  "It's cute."  And again…

"Ah, well in that case, it was all the romance," Sirius retorted, and he leaned up to kiss Draco.

Suddenly, the front door opened and the two men flew off each other, flushed and panting slightly.  Harry walked in the doorway, setting his broom down, then immediately noticing Draco.  "Hey, Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Draco tried to compose himself, but Harry noticed the slightly reddish tint in his cheeks.  "You forgot to tell me you weren't coming for drinks tonight.  I stopped by looking for you, and Sirius offered for me to stay and wait for you."

Harry smiled knowingly.  Draco had never referred to Harry's godfather in such a familiar manner.  "Ahhh, I take it 'Sirius' told you I was at the Weasleys'?"

Sirius cleared his throat before speaking to his godson.  "Er, yeah, Harry I mentioned it to him…"

Harry finally gave in and chuckled.  "All right you two – are you gonna tell me?  Oh wait, let me guess – he said that you didn't know anything about kissing, and you just had to prove him wrong."

Draco swore while Sirius stared at Harry.  "No… Harry… er, how did you know?"

Harry just had to laugh again.  "Well, I think that's mostly Draco's secret to tell, not mine, but I will tell you this – it works on me every time."


End file.
